No escrito
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi lleva una vida normal en la casa de huespedes donde habita junto con todos sus amigos, sin embargo la aparición de la dueña del lugar Fate T. Harlaown y sus nuevos planes pone todo de cabeza...incluso en el corazón de Nanoha AU


**Ninguno de los personajes de Mahou shoujo lyrycal Nanoha me pertenecen sólo la historia es mía.**

**No escrito**

**1.-Miradas cruzadas (el encuentro en medio de la tempestad)**

Nanoha Takamachi abrió sus ojos pesadamente cuando el primer rayo de luz penetro por los pequeños espacios de la persiana semiabierta de aquel pequeño cuarto en el cual habitaba desde hacía ya tres años, el sonido de unos golpes seguidos de murmuraciones con palabras que podrían asustar al mismísimo diablo fue lo segundo que llegó a la pelirroja en su despertar. Bufó y aventó las sabanas que la cubrían hacia un lado, acarició su cabello y luego sacudió su cabeza para despertar por completo de aquel letargo que aun quedaba después de aquella larga noche de sueño. Se levantó y tomó sus cosas para darse una ducha, salió del cuarto y pudo divisar finalmente quién era la culpable de tanto alboroto.

-Hayate-chan-suspiró Nanoha al ver como la castaña golpeaba con fuerza el despertador que sostenía en su mano izquierda.-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-

-¿Eh?-la mirada de Hayate se posó sobre la recién levantada.-Nanoha-chan, eres tú, ¿Qué demonios haces despierta tan temprano?-

Esta vez la mirada de la pelirroja apuntaba al cielo con un gesto de completa resignación.-Bueno, no es que se pueda dormir tan tranquilamente con semejantes golpes de tu parte Hayate-chan, además debo ir a trabajar.- La mirada de la castaña se volvió interrogante hacia su amiga.

-¿Trabajarás hoy?-

La pelirroja movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-¡Pero si hoy es sábado!-protestó la Yagami como si fuese ella la que tuviese que partir hacia el trabajo.

-Claro, pero debo de cubrir a una compañera que está enferma, será sólo por hoy y además me pagarán horas extras.-

-Bueno…-exclamó esta vez Hayate cambiando su expresión que parecía reflexionar lo dicho por su amiga.-Si hay dinero de por medio supongo que es mejor.-esta vez sonrió a la pelirroja quién dio nuevamente un suspiro de rendición y se dirigió al baño que pertenecía a su bloque y que era compartido por tres personas más aparte de ella en aquella enorme casa de huéspedes.

Corría, corría desesperada por las calles mientras maldecía el momento en que se había detenido a entablar aquella conversación matutina con Hayate, podrían haber sido sólo unos cuantos minutos pero es que a ese tiempo ella no se había percatado que tenía los minutos exactos para meterse a bañar e irse a trabajar llegando justo tiempo, y ahora iba tarde, diez minutos tarde, eso mermaría por desgracia en su ganancia del día, sin tener esperanza de ninguna solución Nanoha simplemente corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas podían otorgarle . Llegó a la cafetería y se escurrió de tal manera que nadie se había percatado de su retraso, sería una lástima que tan estupenda y sigilosa entrada fuera arruinada por la máquina checadora, que remedio. Se colocó el uniforme de mesera y se dispuso a cumplir con su turno. Prontamente divisó a una clienta recién llegada, había llamado su atención de manera casi irresistible, su porte sobrio, sus cabellos rubios alumbrados por la luz del sol que penetraba entre las persianas del gran ventanal que decoraba aquel café, su piel blanca que parecía tan tersa al contacto y su mirada, esa mirada carmesí que parecía ocultar alguna especie de secreto que no cualquiera podía descubrir, casi por inercia se acercó al lugar dónde estaba la joven que había llamado la atención de Nanoha.

-¿Le puedo servir en algo?-preguntó Nanoha ya estando cerca de la clienta, esta levantó su mirada y la enfrentó con la azulada de la mesera. Un instante, un momento y todo pareció detenerse, carmesí contra zafiro, en un chispazo que recorrió a Takamachi de una manera tan incitante e impredecible que la ojiazul estaba segura no haberse sentido así antes de aquel momento.

-En realidad, ya me iba.-indicó la rubia mujer levantándose de su mesa y colocando unos billetes sobre la mesa, la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para que aquella imponente chica se pudiera ir sin problemas, era más alta que ella y definitivamente su porte era mucho más impresionante con ella de pie.

-Disculpe.-llamó Nanoha deteniendo la marcha de aquella chica hacia la puerta de salida del café.

-Dígame.-respondió la rubia volviéndose hacia su interlocutora.

-Su dinero…yo no le he servido nada y…pues…-

-Es su propina, sólo tómela.-indicó la clienta y luego sin decir más palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta del café y despareció entre la multitud después de salir del lugar.

La pelirroja miró el dinero depositado en la mesa, en verdad era bastante, ni siquiera las propinas de toda una semana llegarían a equipararse con la cantidad dejada por aquella misteriosa mujer, con cautela la chica tomó el dinero y lo guardo en su bolsillo, igual tal vez nunca tendría una propina tan fantástica como aquella y tal vez ni siquiera su destino se volviera a cruzar con el de aquella mujer que la había atraído de aquella manera tan poderosa. El día transcurrió sin mayor novedad para Nanoha e incluso su turno se tornó aburrido, al final del turno agradeció que el día acabara y corrió hacia su casa en busca del preciado descanso que a su parecer merecía.

Llegó a la casa de huéspedes y pudo divisar en el pasillo central un gran barullo conformado en parte por la reunión de todos los habitantes de aquella casa. La pelirroja se acercó al tumulto formado en aquel lugar y se colocó al lado de su otro vecino de cuarto para enterarse mejor de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuno-kun?-preguntó la chica al muchacho que estaba a su lado, este se volvió a verla un tanto desconcertado.

-Parece que la nueva dueña de la casa piensa demoler el lugar.-contestó él con cierto dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee?! , ¿Pero que demonios se cree?!!!, ¿Qué objeto tiene demoler la casa de huéspedes y quién es ella?-el tono de voz de Nanoha comenzaba a aumentar con cada pregunta en tanto Yuuno intentaba calmarla.

-No lo sabemos pero dicen que llegará en un momento.-exclamó el muchacho.

-No podemos permitir que demuelan el edificio, llevamos ya bastante tiempo aquí y…-

Un grito entre la multitud alertó a todos.

-¡Ya está aquí!, ¡La nueva dueña ya está aquí!-

Todos se silenciaron al momento y posaron la vista en la puerta de entrada del edificio mientras el sonido de esta al abrir hacia notoria la presencia de alguien que recién llegada.

Entonces la vió, y los ojos azules de Nanoha se abrieron en demasía mientras la garganta comenzaba a secársele por la sorpresa y su mente quedaba en blanco por un minuto ante el shock de la sorpresa, ahí frente a ella estaba…

**Continuará**

**Jejejeje pues no me siento satisfecha sin embargo me nació espontáneamente y aquí esta debo decir que no he visto la serie completa sin embargo desde que apareció Fate me fascinó la relación que estableció con Nanoha. He de advertir que es el primer Yuri que escribo así que no me maten por favor sólo espero que lo disfruten gracias por su atención.**


End file.
